


Love's not Time's fool

by faemischief



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I am very sorry, Janus is technically in this, Knives, LAOFT, M/M, also uses the name Durant, but don't read this looking for him, coma mention, he highkey sucks, hospital mention, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faemischief/pseuds/faemischief
Summary: Alternate ending to Love and Other Fairy Tales by SoDoRoses.Thank you to RoseyWinter for beating. You were a fantastic help.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Love's not Time's fool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [even to the edge of doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778462) by [SoDoRoses (FairyChess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses). 



> The title was taken from sonnet 116 by Shakespeare.

Before Roman could even yell for Virgil to catch the ring, Durant snatched it out of the air, his eyebrows clenched and his face tight. Roman could hardly move as Durant wrapped his cold fingers around Roman’s neck and squeezed. The last thing he remembered was the world going black as his head cracked open on Durant’s ornate throne. 

Patton screamed, his voice shrill in disbelief, as he watched Roman die from across the clearing. His eyes were still glued to Durant’s form. He never saw Greta-the dragon witch-because the thing wasn’t Greta anymore charging towards the sound of his voice. 

Logan did though. He made a split-second decision, and he dived for Patton, pushing him out of the way. 

Logan wasn’t fast enough, and Logan and Patton both fell, black marks appearing in every spot that had been touched by the dragon witch. 

The knights and other fae began to flee in an attempt to escape disintegration. Virgil couldn’t have moved an inch if he had tried. He stood stock-still, eyes flicking between the last of Logan and Patton, and where Roman lay silent in a still-growing pool of his blood. Around him, he could still hear the sounds of battle. They were faint and getting harder to hear. 

Durant rose from his spot, stepping right over Roman’s body with scarcely more than a glance. 

“A duel, brother?” He said, smirking and walking down the dais.   
___________  
The only hospital in Wickhills was full of comatose children who had been affected by Greta. Thomas Sanders lay in one bed completely still. The steady beeping of the pulse monitors the only clue he was still alive. Dot Sanders sat next to Thomas holding his hand and leaning against her husband. Larry looked on helplessly as his son made no movement. He did not know, then, the fate of his other son.  
___________

Virgil turned towards Durant slipping a knife into each hand. 

The few remaining knights and other assorted fae took their final leave. 

“It’s just you and me, and a couple of corpses.” 

Virgil barely moved. Durant’s voice cutting through his brain. It brought back memories of when they were younger and on better terms. Then it was them fighting as they grew older until Virgil was in the casket at Durant’s hands. Then it was Roman’s voice earlier, and his body now cold on the ground. 

Virgil threw one of his knives at his brother and slipped another one into his hand. 

Durant ducked, and Virgil hoped this wasn’t going to end up a fully-fledged fight. He was nowhere near strong enough yet. 

When Durant pulled out his own weapons, Virgil’s heart sank. 

The curved blades were as sharp as ever and they glinted in the morning light. 

Virgil and Durant circled each other like the predators they were. The snake and the spider. The cursed prince and the false king. 

“I’m surprised, your foolish mortal sister found a way to wake you up.” 

“And you have unbalanced the forest. Weakened Mother,” 

Durant scoffed, “You were always too sentimental,”

He made a move, lunging forward and Virgil caught the hilt of his sword an inch from his chest. 

Durant cackled, “You’re getting slow,” 

Virgil shoved the sword away and took half a step back. 

They both lunged at nearly the same time, blades clashing loudly throughout the still air.   
___________________  
The heart machine started beeping irregularly, and a nurse rushed in almost immediately, frantically looking for something wrong. Thomas flatlined and there was nothing she could do; there was nothing anyone could do. 

Across the hall and in all the rooms nearby, the other children died from the remnants of Greta stuck in their heads.   
___________________  
Virgil took a step back dodging one of Durant’s blades, and his foot slipped on the dew and he landed on his back. One of his knives landed several feet away. The other landed in his side. 

A sharp pain shook through his body, and his vision went blurry. The last thing he saw was Durant standing over him, a sword raised- poised to strike.

Durant’s sword fell, piercing Virgil’s still body as it lay on the ground, still bleeding. 

Far above, a turkey vulture flew above the carnage and let out a single, mournful cry.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, so sorry.


End file.
